Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode III/Page 9
The Ark Of Malevolence (All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues) Section Briefing Abel's Ark is quite the journey. Be prepared for a lot of fighting. To those with a desire to get really strong really fast, I present to you, your haven. Level 2 Anima Awakenings and their accompanying Special Attacks will clear the road for a wealth of EXP, Skill Points, and G. Spend as long as you like here before you take down the Bosses. You can always return in the EVS later to farm some more. Since this is the penultimate dungeon, it naturally has the best things to offer. The final dungeon is interesting, but definitely harder to farm for points in. Before The Ark As always, there's stuff to be done before we save the universe. HaKox, for one, has added a new level. For completing it, you get Jr.'s ultimate weapon VAQUERO, so do your best to accomplish that task. Also, finishing that level will unlock the Master level for all you HaKox freaks. That's 20 stages of HaKox to be done. They are quite hard, and I HIGHLY HIGHLY recommend using YouTube to learn the solutions to the ones you can't beat on your own. That's what I did, anyway. YouTube is magic. For finishing the Master level, you will get the BRAVE HEART, which is a necklace that grants +3 to your max Boost Gauge. Not bad, not bad. I expected better, but you know. Ah well. There's TONS of new gear in the Shop. Be sure to stock up on E.S. parts. If you run out of cash, DEFINITELY farm the Ark and use the Shop Plate you'll come across later to get those parts. You'll be wanting all of the elemental shield discs, enough for 3 E.S. crafts at some point or another, and D-Charges are great if you feel the need to charge often. D-Cleans are simply amazing. You'll also need some of them. Abel's Ark is a long dungeon filled with battles, so be sure to have one or two of those items at least. When you're done with your preparations, speak with the Cap'n about getting the hell outta there and into the Ark. Abel's Ark First of all, remember this is the best place to level, so if you don't want to level up after the dungeon, level here, when you're in the E.S.s. The crystals here will teleport you when attacked. Use the first crystal to move on. Go north and hit that crystal to go down a bit. Take the north crystal first. It leads to a chest with an ETHER PACK L. Take the other crystal now to go down a level. Use the crystal on the far left to find a chest with a D-BEAM. Go back and use the other crystal. This platform has a lower-left and a lower-right crystal. Use the lower-right one to find a chest with EX SKILL KEY III. Very niiiiice! Use the bottom-left crystal to move on. From here on out it is undeniably linear. Use your head, and meet me at the Save Point / Shop Plate where the rotating orbs are. After you shop and save your game, pick your favorite color of orb and skip to the appropriate section of the walkthrough to learn how to successfully navigate the associated sub-area. It doesn't matter what order you complete them in but be aware that each orb may take up to an hour to complete. You just need to go through all of 'em. Probably the easiest one to start with is the blue one since the Boss isn't as hard as the others and you get Jin's new E.S. frame from it, and you'll need Reuben for all of these fights. If you want a safer bet, go with blue first. Blue Orb Be wary, as this platform will begin violently rocking left and right, and you CAN fall off. It's "Game Over" if you do, so avoid this at all costs.... SIKE! But really, do try to avoid falling off. There is a chest on the left with DECODER 14, and a chest placed precariously on a platform all the way north-east which has a SAGE'S RING for you more nimble folk. The next area is interesting... Uncover the path by running over it as you go. You can find your way, it's quite easy. In the second room of this, just keep an eye out for the treasure chest on the left, it has a COAT HARDY. On the right side of the same room is a crystal that will lead you to another Segment Address hidden behind some junk on the wall. It's SEGMENT ADDRESS 13, and it has the DRAGON'S EYE, a good necklace for getting rare item drops. When you're done here, use the crystal to get to the Boss room. Put your D-Charge, D-Clean, D-Kill R and D-Kill C disks on and put Dinah or Zebulun in the reserves. Their Beam attacks are no good here, and they will hinder you greatly if they're both in the battle party. Remember, you can't change characters during E.S. battles. Save the game and start the fight. BOSS: NATUS LUMEN DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 250,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: BEAM WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: RF-ACALA RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE This is pretty close to easy if you can avoid tragedy during the final 25% of his HP. Just lay into him with all you got. He is only MEDIUM rated because he can still wipe one of you out easily toward the end if you don't watch it. Use those Anima Special Attacks to finish him off ASAP. Red Orb Use the crystal to go up. You'll see 4 colored crystals. Use the green one to find a chest with ZF-SMARAKATA, a VERY nice Frame for Zebulun. Too bad it will be discarded for an even BETTER one after the next Boss fight. Equip it. Go back and take the white crystal. Blow up the object for a NULLIFIER, then open the chest for UPDATE FILE 13 and return. Take the pink one this time. Hit the orange object to make a bridge a ways off. Continue up and destroy the object to find a MED KIT DX. The other object has an ETHER PACK M. You can go back and use the yellow crystal now. Blow up an object up the road to get a NANO REPAIR DX. Move the orange thing at the end to make yet another bridge. It's on the pink path, so go back and use the pink crystal to get across the bridge we just made. Use the crystal at the end to go to an area with... 4 more colored crystals!!! :D Use the green one first, like last time, and move the bridge piece into place. Also, the object you can destroy has a CLEANSER. Return, and take the yellow crystal. Get the NANO REPAIR DX from the object. Move the platform. Return. Take the white crystal. Move the platform. Go back and take the pink crystal. Along this path, blow up an object to find a NULLIFIER. On the bridge we made, take the left path to find a chest with G-LEGLE/85. Equip that baby. Take the crystal to the north and follow the linear path to the Save Point. Make good use of that Save Point, there's a Boss ahead. Equip D-Cleans on your E.S. craft, as well as D-Charges and anti-counter / revenge disks. Proceed to initiate the Boss fight. BOSS: NATUS FLAMMA DIFFICULTY: HARD HP: 230,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: FIRE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: ZF-RYBEUS RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE If you contract F-Mine on any of your E.S. craft, make good use of the D-Cleans you equipped and charge to remove it or you'll take huge damage in 3 turns. Make sure one craft ALWAYS has a full Anima gauge. Keep using Anima, just save your last one if it's the only one you have. You'll want to have 2 E.S. craft with full gauges at the last 20-25% of his health, though. Use the best Special Attacks you have. If you don't finish him proper, he will heal himself for 35,000 HP once, maybe twice. And THAT'S annoying. If you're using Asher, don't bother with his level 2 Special Attack, the Boss is strong against fire. Use his level 1, which is adequate compensation. Don't jump the gun or nothin'. You'll be sad if you miss out on this Finishing Strike. Just make it count. It's a tough Boss fight, as Flamma moves pretty swiftly, but protection against Revenge and Counter, and having D-Cleans and D-Charges equipped is the absolute best setup you can muster here. You should be able to win equipped like that. (Momobun: Flamma healed FIVE TIMES for me. Keep an eye on that Anima gauge and try to get some massive unloading of it at the end or this battle could take ages like mine did.) Yellow Orb Go north along the path, destroying objects as you go. You'll find a NANO REPAIR M, a MED KIT DX, an ETHER PACK S, and 1000 G. Look for the path on the left that leads to a chest. Inside is a C-US9G. You can equip more valuable disks now! Use the right path at the top to reach a crystal and use it. Here you'll be switching in and out of your E.S. craft a lot. The yellow barriers can only be destroyed with E.S. craft, and the hot-pink ones with characters. It's easy, just time-consuming. Switch back and forth using the crystals, destroying the barriers as you go. Toward the end of the narrow path you'll see a hot-pink barrier on the left in your E.S. craft with a chest behind it. Obviously, switch to characters, eliminate it, and get suit up again to get to the chest which has a D-EN I in it. At the open area where you need to switch back to characters to go past the north-west passage, be sure to destroy the yellow barrier first. Then as characters, open the chest there to find the YASOMA KAGURA for Jin. Exit with the crystal all the way at the back. Prepare for the Boss fight ahead by equipping D-Kill R and D-Kill C as well as D-Charge and D-Clean. There's a little room to play with this setup if it doesn't suit you as well as it did me, but not much. Save your game and move forward to engage the boss. BOSS: NATUS TELLUS DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 250,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: LIGHTNING WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: DF-XX RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE Natus Tellus is manageable. Just lay into it with all you got. DON'T bet on Jin's level 2 Anima Special Attack. It is most ineffective. Use either his level 1, or just use plain attacks if you activate level 2. Zebulun's beam attacks do quite well here for some reason I found out. I was forced to use Zeb when Reuben got smashed to bits, and was surprised at the damage output that was going on. Might just be better to put Reuben out for Zeb to begin with. Be careful as Tellus gets to the dreaded 25% HP range. His attacks will get quite powerful. Use that stocked up Anima to land the Finishing Strike pronto! Green Orb This is a character area in its entirety. The theme here is to attack the center of these big pillar things and run up while hitting them higher as you go. When you reach the top, run down as fast as you can in order to get to the crystal at the bottom and warp away. It's kind of smart to clear the enemies first too, so you don't fight a battle then forget to run right away. Anyway, manipulate the first pillar and use the crystal at the bottom to get to a room with 2 of those pillars. Clear the roads, then use the crystal at the bottom of the right pillar first. It leads to SEGMENT ADDRESS 2 hidden behind some junk on the wall. You should be able to open it. Inside is the G-IGNIS III, an excellent engine for Jin in the Reuben, or anyone of your choosing. Go back and use the crystal on the left pillar to move on. Well, that area was short, wasn't it? Here we are at the Boss chamber. Equip the D-Kill R and D-Kill C disks along with D-Charge and D-Clean. Save you game and make for the center of the area. BOSS: NATUS GLACIES DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 250,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: ICE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: AF-STEALTH II RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE As with all of these Bosses, if any of your E.S. craft haven't got their super good frame from any of the other Natuses yet, they are in danger of being one-shotted by the Boss when it's close to death. Keep that in mind. Not much you can do to avoid it except staying at max HP. This guy is just as beatable as the others though, and even more easy if you have a couple beaten already and have equipped the frames they dropped. The counterattack stances aren't too scary. You should attack right through them. Not much strategy here. The real strategy with the Natuses is in equipping the right stuff before battle. If you did that, you should be good to go. Don't mess around when it's at low health or you might end up paying for it. BOSS: DMITRI YURIEV DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 46,000 BL: 700 STRONG VS: FIRE / ICE / LIGHTNING WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON / SEAL ETHER / SEAL BOOST / REFLECT DAMAGE ITEM: GOD'S EXPERIENCE RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: GENERAL'S BRACELET You need to know a couple things about the way this fight works to understand what to prepare for. When Dmitri has 3/3 in his Boost Gauge he'll be able to summon the great and terrible powers of Omega at will. This may sound bad, but it's really not the worst. The worst he can do to you is his AOE Mind Wave attack. It raises Break FAST and he'll often use it multiple times in a short time frame. Don't fight your Break damage, just let it roll. It will get annoying, but eventually you'll be able to pull out of it. Use Ziggy's supreme Break damage Techs to raise his break and turn the tables on him. Break him around 50% and lay down some Special Attacks to hurt him good. He stayed broken for a good while for me, I don't know if I got lucky or what, but he seemed to stay broken much longer than previous Bosses. Get his Break back up again after that, and Break him when he's close to death. If you are at a good point to use your best Special Attack, do it. He needs to have a barely visible sliver of HP left in order to be successful with an average Finishing Strike. Don't forget to steal General's Bracelet from him. Once that's in your possession, kick his ass. What, ho? Another Boss awaits!!! BOSS: OMEGA METAMPSYCHOSIS DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 450,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: D-ANIMA RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE This is an easy fight if you stay up on your heals and try to keep everyone's health at least halfway. Omega Metalocalypse is just a very deadly enemy to have if you are slow at keeping your charges up. The only thing you need to know is that he will activate his OWN Anima from time to time. Watch for this to happen (it will tell you specifically when it happens), then use two level 1 Anima Special Attacks IMMEDIATELY, or you will suffer the consequences. The consequences are painful, and possibly deadly, but survivable if you guard. The good news is that successfully issuing two level 1 Special Attacks will stop his Anima Awakening entirely. When he gets down to below 25% HP, venture one of your NEW level 3 Anima Special Attacks. They are MIGHTY, and can deal over 100,000 damage. That's ALMOST 1/4th of his overall HP. Can you say... Finishing Strike? After the sweet, sweet scenes, we will be done with Chapter 8. Onward, to the final Chapter! Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode III Category:Walkthrough